Sweet Rewards
by Zelda Ophelia
Summary: For Tessastardean's prompt in the alphabet meme, A About Damn Time. Recovery has sweet rewards.


For Tessastardean's prompt A=About Damn Time on the alphabet meme.

::

"Hey," a voice called out from the direction of his couch. He glanced up as the door closed behind him, in time to see Jess shut the book in her lap and push it aside as she stood.

Don resisted the urge to go over and help her, knowing she wanted to do it on her own. She'd yelled at him enough for him to learn that. Instead, he waited until she was standing before pulling her into his arms to greet her with a deep kiss.

"How was your day? He asked when they pulled apart, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

Jess shrugged as she leaned against him. "You know, the usual. I slept in--had Coco Puffs for breakfast since someone didn't get any groceries yesterday. Dad took me to PT. And it sucked. Like usual."

He chuckled against her hair. Don could remember the torture that was physical therapy after the bombing, and he understood exactly how she felt. "How is your dad?" he asked, dropping down on to the couch and pulling her with him.

She giggled as she landed on him, a sound he was certain he could never get enough of - not after nearly losing her. "Dad's fine; he says 'hi'. And he didn't once suggest that I'd be more comfortable staying with him while I recover, instead of staying here."

"Good." Don reflexively tightened his arms around her. "Not that I don't want you to stay with him. Well I don't, I want you here. I--I'm making a mess of this, aren't I? I'll shut up."

"I know what you mean," she said, turning to face him and straddling his legs. "And it is good, considering a bit of news my doctor gave me today."

"Good news?" he asked, looking up, his interest piqued.

"Very good news," Jess said as she leaned her forehead against his. "Though it does mean you're going to have to run to the store, since the doctor hasn't put me back on the pill yet."

"Back on the pill--" Don began to grin widely as her meaning sunk in. "You're cleared? The doctor said it was okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed just before he kissed her again.

He curled his fingers through her hair as they kissed, trying to telegraph his every thought and emotion through the touch. She - and he had agreed - had insisted on coming to his place when she got out of the hospital, saying she knew that he wouldn't drive her crazy smothering her the way her father would. There had been more than one night after a particularly frustrating or painful PT session that he'd held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, telling her everything they would do when the doctor finally said it was safe for her to have sex without worsening her injuries.

He'd also begun to think that day would never come. "You're sure?" he asked after pulling away. "I don't want to hurt you--"

"Donald Flack," she said, her eyes flashing, "if you don't get your ass in gear and go get a box of condoms, I'm calling my dad. And you'll get to be the one who answers the door when he brings them by."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated look on her face. "It's about damn time," he muttered before reaching up to kiss her again. "One box of condoms coming right up."

She slid off his lap, grabbing his hand to help pull herself to her feet. "I'm coming with."

"Yeah?" He tipped his head to the side, trying to gauge how tired she might be. "You sure you're up for the trip?"

"It's just to the corner store. And I'd really like to see some scenery that isn't the route to PT." She grabbed a sweatshirt that'd been draped on the back of the couch, pulling it over her head as she spoke. "Besides, someone needs to make sure you also get cereal for breakfast--something that isn't filled with sugar."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Coco Puffs," he protested lightly. He slipped an arm around her back, tucking her up against him as they walked to the door.

"Don't you get sick of something that sweet that early in the morning?"

"I wake up next to you every morning, don't I?" he asked, pausing at the door. "Nothing can be sweeter than that."

She flushed, ducking her head. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her hair as he continued, "It doesn't get any better than this."


End file.
